Of Fire and Water
by Elorwin
Summary: Just a small cute story that me and my wrote when we were about ten, but I have revamped it. Can Sakura a fire pokemon trainer and Matt a water pokemon trainer find love? What awaits them? Only the 150 pokemon
1. Chapter 1

The sun was fading behind the oak trees where the nest of metapod slowly rocked themselves to sleep. In the distance a flock of pidgey flew into the sunset, and oddish's were popping up to spray their nectar around. The only noise that could be heard was the soft crackle of a campfire and a person who was setting up for the night. This person was a female pokemon trainer named Sakura.

Sakura was eighteen, quite slight, with a lock of platinum blonde hair tumbling down her back. She was wearing dark blue converse, black denim hot pants with two belts that formed a cross over her hips; the top most belt was adorned with her six pokeballs. Her top was a blue crop top with a sliver pokeball design and on each of her wrists she had two black wristbands both with silver pokeball designs. Sakura was one of the few and youngest trainers to have made it to the hall of fame. She only trained fire element pokemon. As she moved around the camp getting out her sleeping bag an excited pikachu skipped around her ankles. This pikachu was not a normal lighting mouse, all over its yellow body it was covered in strange crimson marks that almost resembled flames, these marks roes up from its feet, arms, along his back, across his face and down his ears.

Finishing her preparations of camp, Sakura changed into her baggy t-shirt and sleeping shorts and snuggled down into her blue sleeping bag. Looking over at the pikachu she clapped her hands and held her arms open. The pikachu needed no further encouragement; it bounded over and flung itself into her arms. Sakura hugged the little pokemon and he in turn snuggled into her embrace making content noises. Still in each other's arms Sakura lay down, turning away from the dieing fire and closed her eyes.

"Night Crimson" Sakura whispered before falling asleep under the first few stars.

Sakura groggily woke up around two in the morning to the sound of people moving around her camp. Looking round she saw by the dim moonlight a group of people sneaking around, unloading her rucksacks and taking her pokeballs which contained her pokemon! She could see that these people were all wearing the same uniform with a large R on the front. These people were a gang of pokemon thieves known as team rocket who worked for the rich and evil Giovanni. Sakura jumped up (as quickly as one can from a sleeping bag) and stood.

"Hey what are you doing with my stuff!" All eight rocks looked at her, she knew she hardly looked formidable in her pyjamas with a sleepy Crimson in her arms.

"She has the pikachu, get it that's the one he wants!" yelled a male rocket as he lunged at her. Sakura sent the man flying to the earth with a skilled kick. This however seemed to make things worse, the rockets now were infuriated. Three of them grabbed their pokeballs. Cries of "I choose you…" "Raticat", "Mankey", "Venusaur" filled the camp.

"Oh no" Sakura squeaked, Crimson was still to sleepy to attack so Sakura knew the only the only thing she could do was run for her life. She ran into the forest carrying Crimson with her, she seemed to run for ages until she tripped over something big. Hitting her head sharply on the floor, tears filled her eyes as the world started to spin. They were going to get her now, and take all her beloved pokemon from her.

The thing that she had tripped on was in fact a person called Matt, who had been asleep in his sleeping bag. He woke up to Sakura's beautiful face illuminated in the soft moonlight. Her eyes were bright and stunning and Matt fell in love with her straight away, he would always remember the night he met the love of his life, with eyes brighter than stars. Sakura had noticed that she had fallen over a person rather than a tree root and she stared at Matt. He had a handsome, serious face with dark, deep eyes and black spiky hair that flopped over his face.

"Please…please help me," she begged, "they have taken all my pokemon apart from Crimson!" Matt stood from his sleeping bag, he was just about to help he too her feet and ask who had taken her pokemon, when the team rocket members and their three pokemon burst into his camp site answering his unasked question.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" the rockets called. Matt looked down at the girl who was still crouching on the ground, quivering with fright and clinging to her last pokemon for dear life.

"Why not?" said Matt with a huge grin on his face…

"Go, Wartortle!" cried Matt as he threw a pokeball high into the air. Out popped a large turtle pokemon who had shiny fur, strong muscles and a hard skull. The rockets were not as stupid as they looked and one of the females of the group sent forth the Venusaur, commanding.

"Venusaur, solar-beam!"

The huge pokemon began to gather the energy for the attack while Matt gave a command.

"Wartortle, double team" Wartortle closed his eyes in concentration, suddenly it flung out its arms and many duplications were created making a ring around Venusaur. The large bulb pokemon whirled around in confusion of so many enemies. It fired its solar-beam and hit Wartortle right in the chest. Sakura gasped but the Wartortle just disappeared, so did the others leaving only the original.

"Wartortle, use your hydro-pump against the ground!" The pokemon obeyed the command and sent itself high into the air. Venusaur was still recharging from its last attack so Matt gave the leading command.

"Wartortle, skull bash!" From high up Wartortle heard Matt and he turned is head towards Venusaur and fell towards him. Wartortle smashed his hard skull into Venusaur, given the added force of gravity Wartortle's attack knocked the rockets pokemon unconscious.

"Yes!" Matt cheered. The female rocket threw her pokeball and reclaimed her fallen Venusaur, while Raticat and Mankey both stepped forward. Matt raised his eyebrow, his Wartortle was probably one of the strongest in the world, and he had managed to dispatch a plant pokemon so easily, what chance would these normal pokemon stand!

"Wartortle bubble beam them all!" Wartortle grinned and inhaled for the attack, suddenly it blew out large bubbles that exploded when they touched. The rockets and their pokemon fled leaving all Sakura's stuff behind. Their howls as the bubbles continued to pop on them could be heard for quite a while after.

Matt smiled and turned back to the girl but he sobered when he saw her. She was swaying as she clutched her head. Looking up at him she tried to stand. She managed it just as he reached her side, only to have her legs give way under her. Matt caught her as she fell and carefully took her into his arms. Walking over to his sleeping bag he laid her down on it. Gently he felt her head where she had held it, and found a rather large lump where her head had connected rather forcefully with the ground. Slowly Sakura's eyes flickered open, finding Matt's concerned face hovering above her. Gathering her wits together she spoke.

"Have…have they gone!"

"Yes don't worry, they will think twice before bothering anyone for a while." Sakura smiled.

"My pokeballs? Crimson? My stuff?" she questioned, it was getting hard to keep her eyes open. In answer Matt got up and walked to her stuff, there he found the belt with her pokeballs. Crimson in the meantime had walked over to Sakura. The poor pikachu was feeling ashamed, his tail dragging along the floor. He felt bad that his poor mistress and best friend had been hurt and he hadn't been able to defend her. Sakura turned to him and smiled.

"Crimson I'm so glad your safe. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you." Crimson rubbed his check against hers affectionately just as Matt came back over.

"Here, look all your pokemon safe and sound." He smiled and so did she though her eyes fluttered shut.

"Thank you so much…"

"Its Matt."

"Thanks Matt, I'm Sakura." With that she fell asleep. Matt placed her pokeballs by her side. Gazing down at her beautiful face he felt happy that he had been able to help her. Gently stroking the side of her face he whispered "your welcome, Sakura."

Getting up he gathered and organised the rest of Sakura's stuff into his camp, while Crimson kept vigil over Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Matt woke up with a fantastic cramp in his shoulders where he had slept against a tree. Sighing slightly he stood, stretching out his shoulders he tried to soothe the cramp. Remembering why he had been sleeping against the tree he looked over to his sleeping bag and saw a cute sight. The girls pikachu had been so determined to keep watch it had fallen asleep while still balanced on its tail. Matt did a double take at the pikachu, he hadn't noticed last night but this was no ordinary pikachu. He walked over and took a closer look; the pokemon had strange markings all over its body.

Smiling Matt gave up and began rekindling the fire for breakfast. After twenty minutes he had a cheerful blaze going and he had started to make his special breakfast for both pokemon and trainers. Suddenly he heard a slight moan from the sleeping bag and he hurried over to Sakura. Looking into her face he saw she had opened large blue eyes and was gazing confusedly at Matt. Suddenly recognition crossed her face.

"Matt."

"Yep Sakura. Want a hand?" He held out his hand and she took it allowing Matt to help her sit up. "You feel okay? I was quite worried about you, you smacked your head quite bad." Sakura smiled and reached a hand up to the bump that had formed on her head.

"Ouch! Well as long as I don't touch it I think I will be fine. I don't know if I got a chance to last night, but I really wanted to say thank you for helping me." Sakura looked up at Matt and smiled. Blushing slightly he ran his hand through his jet-black hair.

"It was my pleasure Sakura. Right, well, would you like some breakfast?"

"If you're as good a cook as you are pokemon trainer then yes please." They giggled as they both stood and walked to the fire at the centre of camp. As they tucked into steaming bowlfuls they got to know each other. The first question asked was about Sakura's pikachu.

"Yeah poor little Crimson he isn't your average pokemon. He was my first ever pokemon. You see he was given to Professor Oak who was trying to help the poor thing. Crimson had been found at a team rocket experiment laboratory, those foul rockets had been trying to create pokemon with unnatural element combinations. So many pokemon lost their lives in the experiments and Crimson was one of the few to survive and be a 'success'. He is not just a electric pokemon now, he is the first and only fire and electric pokemon." Matt's eyes widened at this news, he had never heard of such terrible and strange things. "I love him so much. I'm glad he was able to get out of there, I can't imagine my life without my little Crimson." Matt nodded; he felt the same way about all his pokemon.

They carried on talking learning more about each other. Sakura found out that Matt was 19 years old and a pokemon breeder who specialised in water pokemon. As a breeder Matt tried to bring out his pokemon's inner strength and raise them to the best of their abilities. In fact Wartortle was one of his weakest pokemon.

"What's your strongest pokemon?" queered Sakura.

"Vaporeon, she's a right little beauty. You should meet her I'm sure she'd love you. At the moment she is level 106." Sakura gasped in awe, Matt was surly the best breeder in the world. She told him such and was pleased to see him blush again. "_He looks cute when he blushes, well he looks quite cute all the time actually" _Sakura thought to herself.

"What about you Sakura?" asked Matt.

"Well I feel we may come to blows over this, but I'm a fire pokemon trainer. I adore fire pokemon. I always carry the same six with me to make them the strongest in the world. In fact these six got me into the hall of fame. My…" Matt suddenly cut her off.

"You have been in the hall of fame!?" Sakura nodded. "And your only 18?" again she nodded. "Wow!" Now it was Matt's turn to look awed. "Sorry for interrupting you, please continue."

"I was just going to say that it is my dream to one day be worthy of capturing and training the legendry fire bird Moltres. A bit silly but it's only a dream."

"I don't think it's silly. In fact I think if anyone could do it, you could." They both blushed as they gazed at each other. Shining blue eyes connected with deep brown ones. The moment seemed to hold forever, each falling deeper into the others eyes.

Suddenly the connection was broken by a rather excited and hungry Crimson who jumped into Sakura's lap, completely oblivious to what he had interrupted.

"Hello Crimson." Said Matt and held out his hand to the little pokemon. Crimson took it in both of his and shook it. "Well you must be hungry, let me get you something."

Sakura gave Crimson a hug then set him down to eat while she gathered her things together and retreated into the bushes to get changed.

"No peeking" She called over her shoulder.

"No promises" Matt called back. Giggling Sakura was lost in the shadow of the trees.

Matt gathered up his clothes and walked into the woods on the opposite side of the clearing than Sakura had gone. A few minutes late Sakura returned dressed in her hot pants and crop tops, both belts forming an x on her hips. As she walked she was brushing her long thick hair.

Matt also came back into camp fully dressed. He was wearing a red T-shirt with double-layered white sleeves. His trousers were black baggy combat trousers with two large pockets just off the knee, and Sakura could see a pair of black scuffed trainers on his feet. They stood looking at each other from across the camp, both admiring the other. Sakura broke their gaze first, moving to her bag and beginning to pack. Crimson came over to 'help'.

"I was thinking, where are you headed?" Sakura asked trying to reclaim an antidote from Crimsons mouth.

"I was going to Copper town, which is just ahead." Matt replied, he too had started to pack up camp.

"Me too. Would you…um…I mean you probably don't but would you like to travel together?"

"Yeah that sounds great. So I take it you liked my cooking then?" Both laughed.

"You could say that. It will be nice to have some company though." Crimson gave her and indignant look. "Don't be offended Crimson I mean talking to someone of your high intelligence gives me a head ache. I need someone more on my level!" Crimson laughed emitting small sparks of lighting. Comfortable silence settled on the camp as all of them focussed on their task. Suddenly Sakura looked up and over at Matt and asked a question. "Matt what are your six pokemon?" Matt stopped packing and looked over.

"I don't know your six either." A sparkle suddenly entered his eyes. "I know lets have a friendly battle to see our pokemon. Of course I will go easy on you though seeing as you're a girl!" When he said this a wicked grin crossed Sakura's face.

"You are so going to regret saying that. Alright, your on!"

They cleared a small area of the campsite for their battleground. Both agreed on a six on six battle with no time limit. Everything was ready. Sakura reached for a pokeball from her waist and pressed the button to enlarge it.

"I choose you, Pupstar!" The pokeball hit the floor and the red light shot out of it. As the light disappeared Matt was able to see the puppy pokemon known as Growlithe. Although small Pupstar was a formidable foe to anyone who threatened his trainer and this particular one seemed extremely strong.

"Let me introduce you to Sparks!" Throwing a pokeball high into the air it opened send red light to the ground. From this a very beautiful pikachu appeared with a determined look on its face. From where Crimson was sitting in a near by tree he called out to Sparks.

"Pika pi" Sparks turned to Crimson. It was obvious that she didn't like what she saw as she stuck out her tongue and turned away.

"Sparks!" Matt couldn't believe that his normally friendly little pokemon was being so rude, poor little Crimson. Looking over Matt saw Crimson had already shrugged off the insult and was scratching behind his left ear.

"It's ok." Sakura said, "Most pokemon react that way to him first time they meet. It's just because he's different." Sakura sounded sad but resigned. Just then Growlithe barked right at Sparks and growled it seemed the little pup wanted to punish Sparks for her rudeness to his friend. "Come on then. Pupstar bite attack."

Before Matt could even say anything Pupstar had rushed lighting quick at Sparks and unleashed the powerful bite attack on her. Sparks flew backwards and although it had done quite a bit of damage she was still determined to fight.

"Sparks quick attack, now." The small lightning mouse suddenly zoomed forward, zigzagging to and fro till Pupstar became dizzy. Suddenly Sparks smacked into Pupstar when he was least expecting it and sent the puppy flying with a howl. Before Pupstar could regain his feet Matt called "Sparks hit him with thunder!" The little pikachu gathered its energy and squeezed it cheeks releasing 1000 volts into Pupstar. The little Growlithe's fur was charred and crackled in the aftermath of the shock, Sakura could tell that Pupstar was on the verge of collapse but still it valiantly struggled to very unsteady paws.

Sakura rushed forward and hugged her little pup, he was so brave, and he would have continued to fight if she had asked him to. He weakly wagged his tail and gave a smoky cough. "You did great Pupstar, time for a rest huh." Opening the pokeball Sakura recalled Pupstar who despite the damage done had not fainted.

"That was one strong Growlithe. He obliviously has a lot of love and faith in his trainer." Matt said nodding his approval. Sakura smiled proudly.

"Well I'm glad you think so. This pokemon you can't beat. I need you, Fire-fox!" Sakura again threw a pokeball but this time a little Vulpix appeared, the little pokemon seem ecstatic to have been chosen it nodded its little head up and down.

"Aww" said Matt, "but it will take more than cute looks, huh Sparks, now use thunder." Sakura just smirked as she called,

"Fire-fox flamethrower!" Before Sparks could even begin to gather the electric power Fire-fox had gracefully spun round, stopped and sent a large spinning hurricane of flames to trap the small pikachu. Slowly the mighty fire died down leaving a charred circle on the ground with a slightly blackened and fainted Sparks in the centre. Matt and Sakura both ran forward with Crimson and Fire-fox at their heels. Gently picking up the pikachu Matt saw it would be a while before she awoke, just as he was thinking of cancelling the match he felt a small tug at his trousers. Crimson was smiling up at him with great shinning eyes, holding out his arms.

"Pi pi pika pi."

"I think," offered Sakura "that Crimson wants to help Sparks and play poke nurse." Crimson sent her a look at the nurse part but nodded up at Matt. Smiling Matt patted Crimson's head affectionately.

"Look after her." Crimson saluted and took the fainted Sparks in his arms; much like Matt had done with Sakura last night. Turning back to Sakura he smiled and selected a pokeball.


End file.
